Synchronization of clocks and alarms can be difficult. Specifically, when the time displayed on two clocks is different, it can be difficult to synchronize the time, especially down to the second. Additionally, setting and managing alarms can be tedious and redundant when using multiple clocks. For example, a user may set an alarm on her mobile device but may want the alarm to ring on her tabletop clock. In this case, the user would have to also set the alarm on her clock to match the alarm on her mobile device. Additionally, if the user did not wish to have both alarms active, the alarm on the mobile device would have to be deactivated. Furthermore, it can be difficult to synchronize notifications when using multiple devices. For example, a user may wish to receive a calendar notification only on one device, but when using multiple devices, the user may receive redundant and repetitive calendar notifications on her mobile device, personal laptop, and work computer.